Laugh a lot's journey
by cat monkey
Summary: Laugh a lot has been hearing some voices lately and goes out to find out what it is and who's calling her name
1. Chapter 1

Laugh a lot's Journey

Laugh a lot has just woken up from her slumber from the night before she has been having strange dreams lately and sometimes hears voices going around so she hasn't been getting much sleep lately and finally today she wants to find out whats going on and find out who's calling for her and why they would want her, the problem is she doesn't want to worry the others so its gonna be hard for her to leave without asking where she's gonna go, as she got up she rubbed her eyes and went down the ladder and right downstairs as she looks at love a lot who's still sleeping

"I hope I didn't wake her up in the middle of the night the past few days" Laugh a lot said to herself as she goes to the kitchen

"what do you mean that you hope you didn't wake her up" TenderHeart asks

"Huh oh um I haven't been sleeping well that's all" Laugh a lot said

Tenderheart noticed something was wrong when she was talking and decided to ask her something "Um is something wrong you don't seem happy about something?" Tenderheart asks

Knowing not to lie to him she decided to tell him what's bothering her "Well I don't really know whats going on but i have been getting visions lately" Laugh a lot said

Tenderheart looks at her with concern "Did you tell love a lot about this yet? I'm sure she will help you" Tenderheart asks

"Laugh a lot just looks at him and shakes her head no and not wanting to talk anymore she just went back up to her room and came to love a lot's bed

"Love a lot you should get up" Laugh a lot said

"Hmm" Love a lot said as she rubs her eyes and sits on the bed

"Tenderheart was asking if you were awake and I told him after I eat, I'll wake you up" Laugh a lot said

"Oh well Okay" Love a lot said as she gets her slippers on and heads back down with laugh a lot and looking at her with a concern face

"Is something going on?" Love a lot asks

Laugh a lot was nervous she really didn't want to lie to her but told her something else then what she told tender heart earlier. "No, I'm fine love a lot I'll feel better as the time goes just have something on my mind right now" Laugh a lot said knowing to herself that the last part she said was true.

Love a lot just shrugs it off and headed to the kitchen and laugh a lot sighed of relief since she didn't keep asking questions but got a surprised tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Best Friend behind her.

"Oh gosh you scared me Best Friend" Laugh a lot said

Best Friend laughed "So what's going on today Laugh a lot

"she will help me with this problem after all she knew me before any of the others did and if it wasn't for her, I would still be shy" Laugh a lot said to herself

"Um Laugh a lot? You there?" Best friend asks

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking, and can we talk somewhere else I need to talk to you about something that well has to do with my mom?" Laugh a lot asks

"Oh, sure but why didn't you tell love a lot about anything like this I mean I know this stuff is personal to you, but you have to let someone else know about this you know what I mean" Best friend asks

"Yeah I do know what you mean, and I did tell Tenderheart some of the problem, but I don't want to worry love a lot so that's why she doesn't know" Laugh a lot of whispers

"Since you told someone a little bit of what's going on, I will let it pass but you're going to have to tell love a lot sooner or later okay" Best friend as she walks Laugh a lot out of the living room and into her own room and locked it

"Okay so what's the problem" Best Friend asks not wanting Laugh a lot to back down since she knows that always happens every time, they talk

Laugh a lot took a deep breath and spoked "Okay well you know how i have been getting visions lately" Laugh a lot asks

"I though this would be about your mom Laugh a lot and no I don't really know about your visions so whats going on with that" Best friend asks

Laugh a lot thinks about that and starts to tear up "Yes I do miss her but I feel like i need to do something with the visions i've been having don't you think

just then they heard a knock on the door

"Best friend can you open up please" Tenderheart asks

"Oh sure" Best friend said as she opens the door

"I heard talking and wanted to see if everything was okay" Tenderheart asks

"Yeah Laugh a lot was just explaining to me what's going on I do want her to talk to love a lot about it though but she's refusing" Best friend explained

"Is there a reason why Love a lot can't know this Laugh a lot" Tenderheart asks

"I don't want to upset her if I choose to be with my mom that's all" Laugh a lot explained

"Okay well tell her when you know you're ready cause if you choose to leave then she's not going to be happy that you didn't tell her" Best friend said

"I understand I just need more time to think about it" Laugh a lot told them and went to take a shower

Meanwhile love a lot was wondering what was going on and decided to ask Best friend herself "Hey Best friend" Love a lot greeted

"Oh, hey love a lot I guess you want to know what's going on with Laugh a lot huh" Best friend asks

"That is what I was coming to you for how did you know about that" Love a lot asks

"I can tell because you seem concerned about her" Best friend said

"Yeah I am and is it something she doesn't want me to know at all or as of now?" Love a lot asks

"Um she said she will tell you just when she finds a good time to do it okay Hun" Best friend said not wanting her to worry too much

"Love a lot nodded and went to find Tenderheart

After Laugh a lot got out of the shower, she started to feel like herself again and decided to call her mom

In the mysterious place where she hid with her mom after the attack of what happened to her dad and almost to her was where she stayed until she was ready to be with the other care bears and make other friends, her mom decided to stay there where no one can know who they really are until Best friend found out about it but decided to keep it a secret. She answered the phone knowing that it was her daughter.

"Hey, laugh a lot how are you doing" She asks (name will appear soon)

"Hey mom I had a talk with Best friend because I was feeling well upset earlier." Laugh a lot said

"Are you starting to miss me sweetie" She asks

"Yes, mom I am and I'm having mixed feelings right now of where to live but there is also another thing i want to talk to you about i have been having visions and i have no idea where they are coming from" Laugh a lot said

"Well don't think of living back to Joke a lot Hun okay cause I want you to be safe so where do you want to go also what kind of Visions and have they been causing you sleep problems" She asks

"That is what Best friend mentioned to me she said if I want to live with you I can but then asked if I would miss my friends here and I told her I would miss them and no i have not been sleeping well the past few days." Laugh a lot said

"you were so nervous when you two first met and i'm glad she kept that secret you didn't tell anyone else about your past did you also try talking to someone about this vision of yours okay" She asks

"Yeah I remember one of the reasons was, so they won't find out about me being a princess and also my allergies right and no I haven't told anyone else about that secret she is the only one who knows also I don't know who would be able to help with this besides bedtime" Laugh a lot said

"yeah those were the reasons, but it worked out right and well try talking to him tonight I'm sure he will help you" she asks

"I don't know about that mom he might not like it that i have been hiding it for a few days i feel like i need to go out there to see what's going on Laugh a lot said

"Hun you never know unless you ask him also this could be dangerous if you would go you have to bring at least someone with you She asks

"I know and can we just not talk about that anymore please" Laugh a lot said

"Alright Hun and be safe okay love you" She said as she hung up

Laugh a lot smiled and walked out of her room and went downstairs she was thinking about what she's going to do and then just went outside to take a walk around

Love a lot saw her go outside and went to find both Best friend and TenderHeart to see if they know where she's going

"Hey guys do you know where Laugh a lot is going i saw her go outside

"oh she better not be going on a quest on her own" Best friend said to herself

Both love a lot and TenderHeart turned to her when she said that

"What do you mean by that BestFriend" TenderHeart asks

Best Friend just sighs "I might as well tell you guys she won't like it but i have no choice now i am not gonna tell you where she came from just whats been going on with her for a few days

"Why is something wrong with her like is she now feeling well or something" Love a lot asks

"she's feeling fine its whats going on in the middle of the night she hasn't been sleeping well" Best friend said

"Well I will inform bedtime about this so that he will know to help her tonight"TenderHeart said

"I wouldn't do that if i were you though TenderHeart it's not nightmares its visions thats causing her sleep" Best friend said

"I never notice that she's been acting like that and why didn't she mention any of this to me" Love a lot asks

"I'm not sure once she gets back from what ever she's doing we can see if we can help her okay" Best friend asks

"I think thats a good idea she needs our help" TenderHeart said

Then Laugh a lot came back in noticing that all three were waiting for her and she looked at Best Friend "you told them about my vision problem didn't you" Laugh a lot asks

"Yeah i did and we want to help you Laugh a lot so please let us help you so we can find out what's going on okay please" Best friend asks

I'm sorry I can't" Laugh a lot starts to say and then she started to hear it again this time stronger

"Um I should go" Laugh a lot said running back outside and went to find out who's calling for her

"Can you two go and follow her and see what's going on" TenderHeart asks

"Oh sure" Both girls said and went off to follow her

Next chapter will explain her Journey


	2. Chapter 2

Left off at the part where Laugh a lot runs off to find out who's been calling her name and wanting to find out what it is without anyone's help, what she doesn't know is that both Love a lot and Best Friend are following her to see what's going on.

As Laugh a lot is running she kept looking behind her to see if she's being followed since she knows they are worried about her but kept running and once she found a tree she jumped up and tried to hide as much as she could

"Oh i hope they don't find me up here i really need to get this out of my head" Laugh a lot said to herself

As both Love a lot and Best Friend came running after her they saw more of their friends playing Baseball, they quickly waved at them and then kept running not wanting to lose track of Laugh a lot.

"Man she runs fast" Love a lot said

"I agree" Best friend said

"So how long did you know her" Love a lot asks

"For a long time ever since she moved with her mom and no her parents didn't break up her mom just didn't feel safe living where her dad was living or something like that" Best Friend said not wanting to saw where she used to live

"Love a lot was confused "Okay so where did you two meet" Love a lot asks

"We met at School along with some others" Best friend answered

"Okay" Love a lot said and they walked again trying to find their friend

"I will tell you later of what happened at the school Okay" Best friend said

"Okay" Love a lot said

Meanwhile Laugh a lot was looking around to see if they were still following her and after one last glance she jumped off the tree and started running again until she got to the gate. "Let's hope this works" Laugh a lot said to herself as she use's her symbol to light up to gate and then went threw "Now that i'm here where should i go next" Laugh a lot said to herself as a vision gets into her mind again and then headed up to her mom's place

Once Both Love a lot and Best friend went to the gate Best friend was confused when she saw Love a lot using her symbol to light up the way

"How do you know that Laugh a lot's here" Best friend asks

"I went here before so it's a good start" Love a lot said as they went into the gate

Once they got their Love a lot decided to contact Tender Heart

"I see you got on the right track I'll send cheer and them to pick you two up so stay where you are all right" Tender Heart said

"What do you mean by that" Best friend asks

"They are here to explore this place I'm sure that they can explain more to you two" Tender Heart said

"Okay so we'll wait here so that they will know where we are" love a lot said

"Okay good I'll let you know when they are coming" Tender Heart said then sighed out

With cheer and the others They were just chatting about something until Tender Heart called

"Hey Tender Heart whats going on" Cheer asks

"Can you guys pick up love a lot and Best Friend near the front of the gate they need help finding Laugh a lot" Tender Heart said

"Sure but what are they doing here" Good Luck asks

"I'm not sure why Laugh a lot ran over here and the other two are here because they are looking for her" Tender Heart said

"Okay well we are gonna be on our way to get them and make sure to tell her that we are on our way over to pick them up" Share said

"Will do and don't ask too many questions about whats going on okay Best friend I think is the only one who might know whats going on she doesn't even want bedtime to help Laugh a lot and I think he will be a good help of what ever going on." Tender Heart said he then hung up

Back with Love a lot and Best friend they were a little spooked when Tender Heart called them again

"Oh hey Tender Heart are they on their way" Best Friend asks

"Yeah they are and if they start asking too many questions make sure to tell them cause it seems your not allowed to say everything you know about Laugh a lot you know what I mean" Tender heart asks

"Yeah i know what you mean and i know where to start i am gonna explain how i met her and all that stuff just try and give them much information as I can" Best friend said

"So once they get us that's when your gonna explain everything" Love a lot said

"Yeah and also i think i might know what her vision might mean if she will let us help it will be much easier but she was being stubborn" Best friend said

just then the Cloud Seeker pulled up

"Oh that's our ride" Love a lot said as she gets on and motions Best friend to do the same

"Oh and uh talk to you later Tender Heart i will explain the best i can to them what's going on by explaining a little bit about her past at least of what i know anyway" Best Friend said

"Okay well i know you don't want to put too much detail but at least do what you can okay" Tender Heart said

"I will" Best friend said

"I'll have to listen to what she has to say as well and hope laugh a lot understands that we are there to help her" Love a lot said

"I'm sure she will and i should get going" Tender heart said then he signed off

"Um can we step off so it can be easier for me to tell you what's going on with her" Best friend said

"Well how about we go to another area just to make sure that no one else is gonna listen to what you have to say" Cheer said

"I agree with Cheer we don't want anyone else to find out where Laugh a lot is headed it could lead to trouble" Love a lot said

The other's agreed

"No one else is here though" Best friend said

"Just trust us to go somewhere else okay" Share said

"Yeah and then after you tell us I should be able to track her" Good luck said

"Okay we can do that" Best friend said

With Laugh a lot

She just found out that both Love a lot and Best friend followed her but they stopped to see Cheer and them "Best friend please don't give out everything not even the secret that you promised my mom you wouldn't tell cause that was the only reason why she trusted you to be around me." Laugh a lot said to herself as she went over to the secret area where her mom lives.

Back with the others

In the different area where cheer had taken them Grumpy had set up the picnic table so it can make it easier for everyone to hear Best Friend's story about how she knew Laugh a lot more then the others did and where they had met for the first time.

"Alright here i go and just so you guys know that it was more then just laugh a lot that i knew at this time but anyway the first place where i had met her was at a school and to be honest it was somewhere around here actually, She was new at the time and this school has two class presidents one was the president and the other one was the assident president.

" Interesting were you the class president Best friend" Cheer asks

" Um no actually i am the assident president though the one who was the high class president was (sigh) Superstar and she was really mean to all the new students and we are the one's in charge to help them feel welcome" Best friend said

" Did they ever find out that she was doing this to the students" Funshine asks

" Um no she never got caught and also everyone was scared to tell on her until laugh a lot came and told her she has to stop with all the teasing and superstar pulled a very bad prank that didn't get her in trouble but laugh a lot in trouble and kicked out of the school, my friends and myself found out that she framed her by taking one of Laugh a lot's favorite things that belonged to someone specieal to her I can't tell you that part though, but i am gonna tell you that she was nervous on the first day." Best friend said

" No wonder she always gets into fights with superstar" Love a lot said

" Yeah they still get at each other i try to stop it but Tender heart tells me to let laugh a lot handle it even though i'm worried that superstar is gonna pull another prank like that one again.

"Anyway the first day she came to the school was when her mom dropped her off and her mother didn't really want her to make any friends (that reason I can't say), At first the principle asked superstar to show her around but i stepped up and told him that i will take over and he was okay with that, I showed her my group of friends and she didn't want anything to do with that at first cause of the rules her mom has when it comes to having friends over at the house and kept avoiding all of us until she saw Bashful heart and Heart song getting picked on and went up to superstars face and told her to knock it off, i could tell that was a bad idea because of the face that Superstar made after that i could tell that's a face that wants revenge" Best friend said

"So would that mean she gets along with Bashful because i never really see her hang out with him or secret" Cheer asks

"Bashful actually forgot that she helped him out and she just leaves him alone not wanting to scare him" Best friend said

the others nodded and let her continue the story

"Anyway back to where i was after she comfronted Superstar she was okay hanging out with us and wanted to invite us to her house that same weekend but the thing was that her mom told her that it's too dangerous to let anyone know about the secret i can tell you it but i wont be-able to tell you where though" Best friend said

the others looked at her confused of what she's talking about

"Okay so the next day when she asked her mom the day before and she told me that her mom wanted to meet me that weekend and if she feels a trust on me then maybe then she will allow the others to come over the next time and the thing was that i was allowed to spend the night, so when that weekend came her mom picked us up at the school and asked me what my name was i told her my name is Best friend bear and was the one who showed her around the school as well as being the second most popular girl in the school, her mom did smile at me and i could tell that she trusts me and wanted me to know something that no one else was not allowed to know Sorry but that's all i can say i promised her mom I wouldn't tell anyone about this" Best friend said

The other's understood what she was talking about and love a lot gave her a hug and they were on their way since Good Luck found the way to where Laugh a lot went off to.

Meanwhile with Laugh a lot

"Best friend please just tell them that I'm a princess just not where no one can find out about that cause they could send me back there and I don't want to come back" Laugh a lot said to herself as she finally made it to her mom's house

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here" Her mom asks

"it's about my vision mom can you help out" Laugh a lot asks

"Well what do you think it's telling you" Her mom asks

"(Sighs) about where i used to live with dad" Laugh a lot said

"Oh that place well hopefully it will go away cause I don't want you to go back to that place understand" Her mom said

"I understand mom but I want this to go away" Laugh a lot said

Just then they heard a horn her mom looked out the window and saw a van parked outside

"Wait in here i am gonna go and tell these guys to leave" Her mom said as she went outside

"Mom don't i know why their here" Laugh a lot said

"You know these guys" Her mom asks

"Yes and one of them that came is Best friend you know the one who helped me out in school" Laugh a lot said

"Oh and she better not have said anything about you being a princess to them or she will have it thats the only reason why i decided to trust her around you is so that she won't say that to anyone" her mom said

"Mom please and just let me talk to them please okay you can come out i just feel like it's better for me to talk to them" Laugh a lot said

"Alright" her mom said as she follows her outside

"Laugh a lot" Best friend said as she runs up to hug her

"Hello Best friend you didn't break your promise you made for me did you" Laugh a lot's mom asks her

"No ma'm" Best friend said

"Hey guys and this is my mom she's not that much into seeing visitors around here" Laugh a lot said as she introuduces her mom to the rest

"Hello" they all said

"Oh mom while i lived in care a lot i met a new friend there" Laugh a lot said

"Honey you know how i am when you make friends I don't feel like they are trust worthy" Her mom told her

"Mom she is really trust worthy her names Love a lot" Laugh a lot said as Love a lot came out of the Cloud seeker

"Hello Ma'm" Love a lot said

"you do seem like someone that can be trusted i will allow her as well Laugh a lot but what are the others names" Her mom asks

"Well theres Cheer, Grumpy, Share, Funshine, and Good Luck" Laugh a lot introuduces the names but then remembers that the four of them visited the specfic place and dragged Cheer, Grumpy, Share, and Fun Shine over to another area.

"I don't know what made me think of this but do not and i MEAN DO NOT Mention Joke A Lot in front of my mom do you understand I will explain why later but please don't do that i want her to have trust in you guys" Laugh a Lot gave them all a serious glare and then went back to her mom leaving them confused.

"what was that about" Fun Shine asks

"Must be part of what Best friend isn't allowed to tell us and is worried that if that place is mentioned in front of her mom that Best friend would get the blame by her thinking that she told us whatever the secret was" Cheer said

" I agree" Share said

then they all just went over to where the others were standing

"What was that about" Good Luck asks

" We will tell you later" Grumpy said

Best friend came up to her

"I take it you were telling them not to mention that specfic place" Best friend asks

"Yeah that is what that was about and why are you guys here i though i told you to leave me alone" Laugh a lot said

" I know that is what you said but we want to help" Best friend said

"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU GUYS CAN HELP WITH OKAY" laugh a lot yelled

"Laugh a lot we do not yell and also there is something that came in the mail that you have to see i usually rip them up since your usually not here but I didn't today since you came over it's about that place" Her mom said as Laugh a lot is set to go inside

"I feel like i can trust the rest of you guys around her so once she comes back out I will tell the rest of you the secret that Best friend has been hiding" Her mom said

Just then they heard screaming and saw that Laugh a lot had run very very fast out of the house and in the woods

"before you guys leave to find her again I'll tell you and i feel that what i had her read from the letter is part of what her vision is" Her mom said

Sorry for the long wait for the second chapter gonna start on the third chapter after this one and don't know when that one will be unloaded


	3. Chapter 3

before Laugh a lot's mom was gonna tell the others what happened Best friend got a call from tender heart

"Go ahead without me I already know about it" Best friend said as she went near the cloud seeker and talked to tender heart

"Hey best friend where's Laugh a lot" He asks

"Oh we found her but then she ran off again her mom is getting ready to tell the others something important" Best friend said

"Alright I will let you go then call back when that's done" Tender heart said

"Okay but I can't tell you what we are gonna be doing after that besides finding her again" Best friend said

she then hung up and saw that the others were waiting for her

"She didn't want to start without you cause she wants to explain more about what happened to Laugh a lot at school" Love a lot said

"Thats right and also i told you that one thing Best friend just not the whole thing so its right for you to hear it to" Laugh a lot's mom said

"The day before Laugh a lot got kicked out of the school she saw that Superstar was holding Laugh a lot's favorite thing that she got from her father (she doesn't like to talk about him), She told Superstar to give it back to her it's a special necklace that laugh a lot takes to school with her but leaves it in her locker so she won't get asked questions about where she got it from and who she had gotten it from but Superstar wouldn't Listen to her and threw it on the ground from where she and her friends were and that was at the stairs Laugh a lot was able to catch it before it did break

"I take it Laugh a lot didn't take it well when she saw Superstar throwing it on the ground" Share asks

"Not really and I wasn't there that day cause i was sick that day the others did explain to me what happened though" Best friend said

"Anyway before Superstar threw it she was able to tell that the necklace was a locket and opened it up and saw the words love dad and read that out loud and when Laugh a lot heard her say that she was in tears since that made her think of her father that day I can't forget that day from what i heard from the principle she was screaming at Superstar and from what it seems like the others had to pull her away from her before something bad happened, the next day they called her to the office and suspended her from the school for a week, I tried to explain that she doesn't like when someone mentions her dad but they wouldn't listen so i sent her away and i guess that's how she met you guys" Laugh a lot's mom told them

"I should of been there that day she always calms down when i am around her" Best friend said

"Don't feel bad sweetie you were not feeling well also they were kinda after her at that time as well" Laugh a lot's mom said

"Anyway what I'm saying is that she's not only a princess but the lost Princess in (Joke a lot) I assume you guys somehow know about that place considering i heard heryell at the four of you" She asks them

they all looked at Fun Shine

"What Laugh a lot told us not to tell her" Fun Shine said

"She Seems like she already knows Fun Shine" Love a lot said ready to find her friend

"Yeah and we know that she told us not to but would it be right to tell her besides it might give us a hint to where she's going next"Share said

"I know but what if she found out that we told her mom" Fun Shine asks

"I will tell her that She heard her yell at you guys about it also remember she also yelled at me" Best friend said

"I will just tell her" Cheer said

"Thanks Cheer right" Laugh a lot's mom asks

"Yeah that's me anyway what's Fun Shine is refusing to tell you that we experienced Joke a lot ourselves after a incident between him and grumpy and Fun Shine first came over and was crowned king but it ended up being a trap" Cheer said

"What kind of trap" Laugh a lot's mom asks

"A trap where someone used him to be king so he can steal the jewels" Share said

"Hmm interesting anyway you guys have to go over and try to find her and help her with this mission from what i can tell it's gonna be tough" Laugh a lot's mom said

"Let's go" Love a lot said as she was getting ready to go back into the Cloud Seeker

"Love a lot wait" Best friend said as she went to try and grab her out of there

"The sooner we find her the better" Love a lot said

"I know but we should wait till the others are ready to find her and we need to know which direction she went" Best friend told her

"Right and okay I will wait and hopefully it won't take too long" Love a lot said

"Well Her mom did say that the mission is gonna be tough so we don't know how long that will take but we should also warn Tender heart so that he would know when we are gonna come back and i would say that it would take like two days for this maybe more i know you in specific don't want to worry him too much" Best friend snickered and that last comment made love a lot blush

"Let's not talk about that here" Love a lot said still blushing

Meanwhile with Laugh a lot

"I can't believe they want me back at that place after what happened when I was young no thanks i am not coming back to you guys no matter how much mail you send me I probably have a lot of e-mails about it too but i guess i have to see what's so important and go anyway" Laugh a lot said as she finds a way to where the place is

"Now where is it" She asks herself and then she hears a laughing noise "WHO'S THERE" she said to herself as she looks around and then saw the way to go down and rolls her eyes "Of course forgot about this but maybe i should wait for everyone else cause this seems like its gonna be a long journey

With the others they are just getting ready to go back to the cloud seeker and Good Luck was able to find her right away and then they got a call

"What's going on guys" Wish asks

"Oh we're just looking for laugh a lot again and it seems like she didn't go too far what's up" Cheer asks

"I found out why she had run away in the first place i saw on her computer a email about Joke a lot which is weird cause she didn't go with us" Tender Heart said

"interesting her mom gave her a envelope about that place not long ago do you think they link to the same thing" Best friend said

"It depends" Wish said wondering about the e-mail now

"alright it says she's around here so we should stop and look for her on foot" Good Luck said

"Hold on Good Luck and um Tender heart we are not sure how long this is gonna take her mom wants us to help her with this so it could be a day or two" Best friend said

"Be careful and the others know their way around but i do think two should stay in the silver lining though just to be safe" Tender Heart said

"Right so Share and Goodluck do you think you two can stay here while the rest of us go see where she is" Cheer said

"Sure I don't mind staying behind" Share said as she has been there before

"Sure but i would like to know what that place is like some day" Good luck said

"I wouldn't want to count on that Good Luck and just to let you know i think that Love a lot should stay with Good Luck instead and it's not that I don't want her around its just not safe enough" Laugh a lot said as she came back over

"but Laugh a lot i think she should come along it may not be safe but we should let her do things if she wants to okay"Best friend said

"Okay" Laugh a lot said

"Thanks" Love a lot whispered knowing Laugh a lot would of said something like that

"No problem and also Share already agreed anyway" Best Friend said

"Alright follow me guys i know my way from here" Laugh a lot said

"Wait I wouldn't mind staying here and GoodLuck comes so that way we can leave after we say bye to you guys cause we can't leave the Cloud seeker here for two days" Grumpy said

Laugh a lot was thinking then nodded her head "Good thinking is that fine with you Good luck" Laugh a lot asks

"Sure" Good luck said as he switches with Grumpy

"again lets go we don't have much time" Laugh a lot said as she hurries

Everyone else just runs right after her

"This is the secret passage it's a little tunnel that leads back and forth from here to there now hurry and Grumpy keep watch we can't let anyone else find out about this" Laugh a lot as she hurries down the tunnel


	4. Chapter 4

Once Laugh a lot and the others left and Grumpy made sure that no one was watching them leave both him and Share went back to the Cloud seeker and waited a little bit before Grumpy drove away from the spot and back to Laugh a lot's mom's house to inform her where Laugh a lot went and what she's doing.

As the others were following Laugh a lot threw the tunnel it was really quiet but only because Laugh a lot told them to be just in case they were being followed and that they were only allowed to talk when they get their, Cheer was worried about her since she's not used to Laugh a lot being this quiet Love a lot could tell of cheer's concern and wanted to ask if she was okay but knew that if she would Laugh a lot would tell her that she has to be quiet and didn't say anything.

Laugh a lot looked behind her and shrugged and saw that they have one more area to go and slid down with the others following her

after what felt like an hour they finally arrived, Laugh a lot gathered the other bears and they hid behind a building so she can tell them the plan, she also decided to put on her cowboy hat so they won't discover that she came back after all these years

"What's with the hat" Fun shine asks

"I don't wan't them to notice me yet they can't know that i came back and Fun Shine talk quietly please" Laugh a lot said

"Laugh a lot it's okay" Best friend said in a quiet tone

"Yeah and is something wrong" Cheer asks

"I take it that my mom told you guys about why I don't like this place and"Laugh a lot was cut off by a voice getting to her head and quickly hid in a bush only to get splashed by a water flower hard and knocked her hat off her head, noticing that her hat fell off and seeing one of the residents up close she quickly put it back on and ran off.

"Not Again" Best friend said as she ran off after her

"Make sure that no one knows that she's here i think someone found out but make sure no one else finds out it could blow her cover" Best friend told them as she runs off after Laugh a lot

Love a lot was about to run after best friend as well but was stopped by Fun shine

"I know your concerned but let Best friend handle this we have something else to worry about Come on guys" Fun shine said as he and the others make sure that no one knows about Laugh a lot's return

"They should know that this is just temporary and that i am not gonna be staying here" Laugh a lot said as she went to the castle and saw all the future Kings after her dad

"I know that I am not allowed to be in the castle right now but i feel that something here is missing and that it's my job to find it"Laugh a lot said again to herself not knowing that someone heard her

"Hello who are you" A citizen asked

"um hey i am from out of town and i will just be leaving" Laugh a lot said as she tries to leave the castle but then the Citizen looked her over

"weren't you the one i squirted with water earlier" he asked her

Laugh a lot knew he was on to her and ran off out of the castle and close to where she knew where she used to live and ran behind that building and stayed there for a very long time "Dad i want you to be here with me right now" She said to herself as she shed a couple of tears just then Best friend finally found her and walked over and gave her a hug Laugh a lot was startled at first but then just let it go knowing that Best friend wants to help

"Girl you sure do run fast"Best friend bear said as she's out of breath

"Sorry and i ran into that same person who accidentally squirted me and i think he might be on to me" Laugh a lot said

"That doesn't sound good" Best friend said and then the two girls heard the Music but not just any music a reunion showing Laugh a lot's return and she was making sure to hide as much as possible so that no one can know where she is

"Where did you say she ran off too" A citizen asks the one who saw her

"I saw her run near a house where the first King got hurt sir" He said

"That is the one we are looking for her name is Laugh a lot daughter of the very first King she's supposed to take his place right away but ran off to live with her mother" the Citizen told him

"I though she looked familiar without that hat on" The first citizen said

This caused the other one to facepalm

with Laugh a lot and Best friend

"This is bad really really bad if they find me they are gonna try and make me become queen after so long" Laugh a lot said

"Not if you tell them that you don't want to be Laugh a lot" Cheer said as she and the others walk over to her

"Yeah if you tell them how you feel I'm sure they will understand" Fun shine said

"It's not gonna work like that though and can we please just stay quiet they won't know any of us are here if we stay quiet

the others shrugged and just did what she wanted them to do but that failed because they found her and wanted her to follow them back to the castle with Cheer and the others following after them just in case she would need some help

"Now i know that you think that we want you here to become queen again but that's not the case Laugh a lot we want you to help us find something" The guard said

"What is the "thing" that you want me to "find" Laugh a lot said not believing them

"how did you guys come down here anyway" The guard said

"That is none of your concern now excuse me i have to go somewhere" Laugh a lot said as she tries to leave but the guards wouldn't let her leave

"I command you to let me and my friends to leave" Laugh a lot said crossing her arms Best friend came over and held her back not wanting her to hurt anyone here and get them all into trouble

Love a lot and Good luck were both confused then Love a lot got a call from Tender Heart letting the others know she quietly snuck around the guards and left the castle

"Sorry it took me long to answer Laugh a lot isn't having it with the guards right now she's like yelling at them and all that stuff" Love a lot said

"Well tell her she has to stop that because we found more stuff about that e-mail of hers are you able to get the others and tell them whats going on or do you think its gonna be too crazy to try and get their attention" Tender heart asks

"It's gonna take a while and I don't think it would be a good idea to let Best friend out here considering she's holding Laugh a lot back" Love a lot said

"Hmm well tell them that what they are asking Laugh a lot to get is actually really important cause it seems like without it something bad will happen they need new jewels for the chest all the magic from the ones that are there are falling apart and losing their power the one who you should really tell is Laugh a lot herself that will put more sense into her but your gonna also have to head back to the silver lining to get this stuff." Tender heart said

"Got it" love a lot said as she see's a guard that is telling her to come back inside "I have to go and i will tell Laugh a lot what you told me" Love a lot said as she hung up and went back inside with the guard

"Where did you go" Fun shine asks

"Tender heart called and had more info about whats going on here" Love a lot said as she goes to Laugh a lot but Cheer stops her

"They are still trying to explain to her what she needs to do" Cheer told her

" I think she will understand better if one of us tells her" Love a lot said

"She does have a point considering she doesn't want to listen to what the guards are telling her" Good luck said

"Everyone to the royal jewels room we have something to show you" the Guard said

Once they saw the princess put the key in everyone saw the sights of the chest coming down and once it was on the floor the guards opened it and showed Laugh a lot the problem

You see all the magic that's in the chest seems to be disappearing no one seems to be laughing when someone does a simple trick the last time we refilled on the magic was when your dad was around he brought a lot of stuff and it lasted for a while but started fading we were hoping you would respond right away so we can get this over with and since you didn't respond we started to panic worrying something had happened to you so we mailed to your mom's house hoping you would respond that way but then she mailed back and told us that you were not there anymore and we just gave up" The guards said

This made laugh a lot think "if you would of put it like that instead i would of came sooner now where is this stuff anyway" Laugh a lot said ready to start the journey

"it's in a cave its near where you live so your gonna have to go back there and find the stuff but we don't have much time so your gonna have to hurry to get this stuff" The guards told her

"All right well come on bears we have to go back to that spot call Grumpy and Share to pick us up and get this stuff" Laugh a lot said as she gets ready to leave

"is this everything that your gonna need from us for now" Cheer asks as she holds Laugh a lot back not knowing if they should leave yet

"Yes that's all you guys can go now" The guard said

Laugh a lot made Cheer let go of her and went right to Love a lot

"is something bugging you" Laugh a lot asks

"Well what they told you is what exactly what Tender Heart found out on the e-mail" Love a lot said

"Oh and i guess he is gonna help us out on this journey" Laugh a lot said

"Girls come on we have to get ready to go back" Cheer said

"Right lets go" Laugh a lot said as she runs with Love a lot and the others right behind her

"Man i really do not like to run" Best friend said as she's the last to follow them

Once they got back to the Silver lining Laugh a lot quickly called Grumpy to pick them up

"Are you guys done already" Grumpy asks

"no we are not done yet but can you pick us up and make sure no one is following you guys" Laugh a lot said

"Got it" Grumpy said

so he does just that and makes sure that no one follows them over to the secret spot "Share we are gonna pick them up again at the spot can you make sure that no one follows us" Grumpy asks her

"No problem Grumpy" Share said

What they didn't know was that someone heard their conversation and secretly started following them

"Um Grumpy i think someone is following us already" Share said as she looks at the screen

"Well we have to get who ever that is away can't let them know where we are going" Grumpy said

I'm gonna let the others know we are gonna run late" Share said as she gets ready to call Cheer" Share said

"Laugh a lot can't be around when you do that she would be really upset if she was told that someone was following us over there" Grumpy said

" How would i explain to them that laugh a lot can't hear about this though" Share asks

" just tell her it's the cloud seeker group only meaning that you, me, Good luck, fun shine, and Cheer can hear i'm sure Best friend will understand and keep the other two busy" Grumpy said

"Oh okay" Share said as she does just that and calls Cheer

back with the others

"Oh where are they" Laugh a lot said as she goes back and forth near the entrance where they just came from

"I'm sure there coming" Best friend said

Just then Cheer got a call

"Oh guys its Share" Cheer said as everyone else came around her

"Hey guys i have to tell you something but only a couple can hear it so sorry best friend can you and the two others go somewhere else" Share asks

" You guys are running late so this better be good no one better be following you right now" Laugh a lot said as she and the two others went to a different spot.

"This will be quick I promise" Share said

"Okay what is it you sounded nervous when she talked to you" Good luck asks

" its because someone is following us and thats the reason why we are late grumpy asked me to just tell you guys cause well" Share said

"She wouldn't be happy and freak out about it" Fun shine asks

"Yeah she would we are gonna find out who it is and hopefully stop him/her or them" Share said

"Okay well hopefully you will find out who ever it is" Cheer said then hung up

"Well that went good" Share said as she went to help grumpy

" Did laugh a lot find out" Grumpy asks

" no but she kinda suspected it since we are late to pick them up" Share said

"Well you don't have to worry about the one following you two now" said a figure

"Who are you" Grumpy asks

" I'm heart song bear just came by just in case you needed help" Heart song said

"Oh okay just hide in the back and please don't come out" Grumpy said

" Okay" Heart song said confused

"Explain later" Share said

" we are now on our way" Grumpy reminded everyone on the screen

" Finally" Laugh a lot said causing everyone else to laugh she looked around to see what they are laughing at now seeing anything she looks at them

" Are you glad that they are coming" Best friend asks

" Yeah but why were you guys laughing" Laugh a lot asks

" Oh sorry it's what you said was funny sorry about that" Best friend said

" I wasn't kidding though" Laugh a lot said and everyone else stopped

just then they heard a horn beep

"Should of told him not to honk" Laugh a lot said as she was the first to go in

"Do you want the three of us to go sit in the other room" Love a lot asks

"um you and best friend go ahead Laugh a lot you sit up front your gonna need to lead us to the next location" Grumpy said

"Okay but is someone else in here cause usually all three of us would of sat in the back" Laugh a lot said

"We will talk about that later right now we have to go to the cave" Cheer said as she switches with grumpy

"you know where my house is now so just go back to that area and there we go" Laugh a lot said

" Calm down" Share said

"Sorry about that" Laugh a lot said as she sat down

"She's really stressed out" Fun shine said

"I can tell what happened while you were there" Grumpy asks

"Well they saw that she came back there and she though they were gonna have her do the thing she has been avoiding them for but it was to find new things to put in their chests cause i think some of them lost some of their magic right laugh a lot" Cheer asks

"Yeah if they would of explained that then i would of came right away instead of come over its urgent cause that could mean anything" Laugh a lot said

"Well if it was what you didn't want it to be we would of been down there for a long time then and Best friend would really have to hold on to you" Cheer said

" She was struggling a little bit when she was doing that" Laugh a lot said giggling

"No I wasn't" Best friend said laughing

"Well lets get going" Grumpy said as cheer took off to the cave next to Laugh a lot's moms house


	5. Chapter 5

they got to Laugh a lot's place and her mom was waiting for them "Hey you guys that took longer then expected" She said

"Sorry about that" Grumpy said

"It's okay and hopefully laugh a lot was okay with that as well cause she always gets cranky if she has to wait long" Her mom said

" Mooooom stop" Laugh a lot said

"Sweetie i'm just saying" She said

"Anyway do you know anything about a cave being near your home" Cheer asks

"No why are you asking" She said

"The citizens and guard told me that there is a cave around where i live i guess dad told them thats how they would know (tearing a little as she though about her dad and continued anyway) didn't he come around here and search for stuff" Laugh a lot asks

"I never noticed that he came here hun and why would they be anywhere here anyway" she asks

"mom how would i know that" Laugh a lot asks

"Laugh a lot how about you be with your mom and the rest of us can go and find it you look like you could use a rest" Cheer said

"Thats a great idea just keep in touch with her all right" her mom said

"I will stay with them if thats okay" Love a lot said

"Thats fine Best friend do you want to stay with them" Cheer asks

"No thanks i might have an idea what they are talking about with the cave and all that stuff maybe it was where they used to live because this there are barley any hill around this area and you see off in the distance across this house" Best friend asks as she points near an area with some hills

"Oh yeah i see what you're talking about lets head over there guys hurry" Good luck said as they left

So they left and laugh a lot turned to love a lot and told her to follow her to her room

"I got to show you something Love a lot and tell you that i never ever told Best friend at all so come with me to my room okay" Laugh a lot said as she heads into the house

"Go ahead and Best friend is right this wasn't the place where she lived in when she first came here i had to move her over to this area because of the school finding out the secret" Laugh a lot told love a lot as she led her inside

"Come on" Laugh a lot said as she pulls love a lot into her room

"Okay okay so what's this about that you never told best friend about" Love a lot said

"Well besides me being a princess you know of that place and with my dad you know being gone i am thinking that the voice is actually my dad it sounds like him" Laugh a lot said as she hears that voice once again

Love a lot didn't know how to respond to that she just looked at her in a strange way

"What" Laugh a lot asks

with the others

"So why do you think Laugh a lot was having a breakout Best friend" Cheer asks

"I'm not sure but what ever it is i hope Love a lot can calm her down" Best friend said as she looks for the old house

Goodluck was also looking and then saw a cave near a really big house "is this it Best friend" he asks

she looks at that house and nods "Cheer stop right here this is the house i really hope no one else is here cause we are pretty much tress-passing now" Best friend said

"It would say that someone is in this area on the map and I didn't see anyone yet how about i stay in here and let you guys know if there is someone there or not" Good luck said

"Okay be-care ful okay" Grumpy said

" I will" Goodluck replied as he saw the rest leave

back with Laugh a lot and love a lot

"Why are you looking at me like that" Laugh a lot asks

" you might be right and you said he goes to that cave right where our friends are" Love a lot asks

"Maybe but if I can't tell them we are gonna have to get out of the house and try and get to a secret entrance near that house and i so happen to know where it is and i found it by accident" Laugh a lot said

"I don't think your mom is gonna like that we are leaving the house without telling her" Love a lot said

"you worry too much let's just go" Laugh a lot said as she grabs her again and sneaks out of the house

" pulling my arm again" Love a lot said as she gets pulled away

Back with GoodLuck he notices that someone is around

"um Guys i think someone is around here" Goodluck said

"hmm let me see" Best friend said and then gasped "we should get a hold of Laugh a lot about this" She added

"Not yet we just got here and we don't know who it is until we get a little closer" Share said

"But we need to keep her updated guys" Best friend tried to argue

"Well what if you were wrong about it she might get stressed" Grumpy said

"Love a lot will calm her down" Best friend said

" We know that but we need to get a better look of who it is cause none of us know what her dad looks like"Funshine said

Best friend just stayed silent the rest of the ride not wanting to argue anymore

back with Laugh a lot and love a lot

"I really think we should of left a note or something to let her know where we are going" Love a lot said

" I know but i just sense something and i think best friend knows who i was thinking and was probably trying to tell them to contact me or something" Laugh a lot said

"They probably want to make sure she's not mistaking it as someone else and also probably don't want you to stress out if she was wrong" Love a lot said

"Yeah i get their point oh and thanks for staying with me i appreciate it" Laugh a lot said

"Hey no problem" Love a lot said then they both laughed

back with the crew they heard someone knocking at the door of the cloud seeker

"Huh who's there" Cheer asks

"I'll get it" Best friend said

as she opens the door she see's an unknown face and asks "hello sir who are you"

"Oh allow me to introduce myself i was one of the kings in joke a lot I'm at this spot cause I'm looking for my daughter" he said

"is your daughter's name laugh a lot cause i know her" Best friend said making sure she got the right information" Best friend said

"Why yes that is her name and may i ask how you know her" HE asks

"oh she lived here with her mom for a while cause they though something bad happened to you and then had to move to care a lot a month after cause she was blamed about some joke" Best friend said

"hmm i see well is it okay if i come in cause i have to tell her some thing and its about joke a lot" he said

"um guys this is laugh a lot's dad is it okay if he comes in here and talk to laugh a lot" Best friend said

"oh okay i'll get the call ready" Cheer said as she calls Laugh a lot

as both laugh a lot and love a lot were talking laugh a lot got a signal

"oh finally we got an update" Laugh a lot said as she opens her communicator" hello laugh a lot here

"oh hey laugh a lot best friend found someone that i think you might want to see" Cheer said

"Oh okay" Laugh a lot said with some nervous in her and love a lot comforts her

"it's okay want me to stay near just incase you need me" Love a lot asks

"yes please" Laugh a lot said as the figure went to the screen

thats when laugh a lot was stunned

well the figure was already found out but Laugh a lot will find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

"D dad I i thought you were gone where did you go why didn't you come back home at the time" Laugh a lot asks

"Hun i will explain when you get here also i know i'm gonna have to explain to your mom about this as well this is about Joke a lot" he said

"please don't mention anything personal dad only one bear knows about that secret and that's best friend bear" Laugh a lot said although she really wants to tell Love a lot everything

"I know you don't want to think about it but i think it's time for them to know about you" he said

"Okay I will let you tell them but let me and love a lot come there first she needs to know them as well" Laugh a lot said

"I understand" he said as they all wait for them

"what's going on that you want me to know so bad" Love a lot asks

"you know how i was acting weird before we came here" Laugh a lot said as they are walking

"yeah i remember wait is this part of your past" love a lot asks

"yeah it is and i really wanted to tell you this a lot sooner but something was telling me not to" Laugh a lot said

"oh okay and here it is lets knock to let them know it's us" Love a lot said

so they knocked and were let in and Laugh a lot gave her dad a big hug showing how much she missed him over the years

"Okay so what my dad was saying before we got here is and before i tell this did your mom say anything to them" he asks

"um that i'm not sure" Laugh a lot said

"Yes she did sir" Best friend said

"Okay so you guys know about her being a princess but did she tell you where" he asks

"That i'm not sure i mean she somewhat mentioned Joke a lot" Best friend said

"Why is that place always getting mentioned" Laugh a lot said annoyed

"Sweetie i know you don't feel safe in that place but it's where you first lived and it needs our help and can you guys help me get the jewels here i have been looking for a long time around here and i still can't find where they are" he said

"Dad I don't want to live there again" Laugh a lot said

" I don't know what to say to you about that hun but you know that your next in line after me cause once i return i'm gonna stay for good" he said

"Can't we just live as a normal family not as one's who have to wear dresses everyday i started hating that ever since you were gone and never touched a dress again i even destroyed the dresses mom gave me and made them into something more my style" Laugh a lot said

"hun you shouldn't of done that i know your mom is gonna be disapointed when she hears about that" he said

"I know but it just reminds me of that place" Laugh a lot said

"your a sweet girl Laugh a lot i know that and I won't let you live in joke a lot unless they want you to stay then I won't know what to say about that

"Okay dad thanks" Laugh a lot said

"Okay and where is this cave you are looking for" Grumpy asks

"Right over there" he said pointing from the other side of the house and these are diffrent types of jewels i'm talking about they are like the ones that are there now but have a stronger power just got to sence it" he said

"Wait a minute that's what i'm sencing dad come over here" Laugh a lot said as she goes over where she feels the power and listens on the wall in the cave

"Something is in there and it's pretty strong but we have to be careful of what we do cause we could break the power in it and from what i can tell it's a stone" Laugh a lot said

"yeah that's it" he said

"okay grumpy do you have something that can get this out carefully" Laugh a lot asks

"I don't think your gonna need it Laugh a lot look" Goodluck said as power hits the wall and the Gem stone comes threw the wall

"What how" Laugh a lot said

"that is a some power Laugh a lot" he said as he holds it and it shines really bright "now lets take it back and put it back where it needs to go this should last for a long time all we have to do is put it in the chest with the other jewels since it's not that big and it should be good" he explained and they all nodded

in Joke a lot (only Laugh a lot, her dad and Best friend came threw it)

"Okay now let's get to the castle you hold this and explain that you have a surprise for them and then after that i'll come in" he told her

"Yes dad" Laugh a lot said as she came into the castle alone since Best friend decided to stay with her dad incase someone comes and reconises him

"Hey everyone sorry it took long to find what we need but i had a really awsome helper that i think you all will be surprsied to see after so many years" Laugh a lot said

"How did you find it" the guard asks

"when i had my hand on the wall it just came out" Laugh a lot said

"I saw it myself and i knew she had a specieal gift all along i just didn't know what it was until now" He said

"its the real king he has returned after all these years" the guard said

"I can rule with him since i know that Laugh a lot would rather be with her friends back in joke a lot" Gig the princess said

" I agree with that and i know that you guys would want her to continue to have her with me but she has lost intrest and I don't want to force her" he said hugging his daughter

"Thanks dad and best friend you know you can come in right" Laugh a lot said

"oh right sorry" Best friend said hugging her

"hey" Laugh a lot said as they started chasing each other

"Girls your in a castle please don't run" he told them

"oh right sorry dad" laugh a lot said giggling

"now you sound like your name instead of someone who's desspressed half the time" Best friend said

"hey i was going threw alot what do you expect" Laugh a lot said

her dad laughed with them and then said "I Joke a lot will return as the king while having some help by a princess named gig

"Thank you for helping me and thank you care bears for bringing a jewel and please visit as much as you can" Gig said

"Will do" Laugh a lot said smiling and then they both left and went back to the van

" I see it went well" Love a lot said

"Yeah it did and i'm able to stay here with you guys" Laugh a lot said

" Well it looks like you guys have found her and it seems like you have compleated the mission

"yes we have and i'm ready to come home" Laugh a lot said

" well the three of us pretty much walked or ran in your case and also it's dark so we have to stay here or go to your mom's to stay the night and don't worry we informed her of what happened of why me and you left and all the other stuff" Love a lot said

"oh okay and i guess the three of us can stay with my mom i know the way from here to that gate to get back" Laugh a lot said


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter of this story

The next day before Laugh a lot and the others go back to care a lot, they got a call from tenderheart to check on them to see how they are doing

"We are getting ready to head home Laugh a lot said she knows the way from where we are and she's better then how she was" Best friend said

"Thats good well can't wait till you guys get back and be careful" Tenderheart told them

"We will don't worry" Love a lot said from the other room scaring Best friend

"Don't scare me like that" Best friend said

"Girls please not now" Laugh a lot said

Love a lot looked at her and was surprised to see her in a dress

"What is this bad" Laugh a lot said looking at her

"No its not i'm just not used to seeing you wear one" Love a lot said

" I still don't like to wear them but i feel like wearing one today but if I'm doing sports i'm gonna change into something more me" Laugh a lot said as she laughs

"Alright girls we should go let's not keep them waiting" Best friend said as she hangs up on tenderheart

" let me just say bye to my mom okay and then we can go" Laugh a lot said as she turns aroud and goes to find her mom who was in their living room crying

"Mom whats wrong" Laugh a lot asks

"Well it's just been a while since i saw you and now your leaving again can you promise to visit more often honey and here i want to give you this it's from your dad and also he wants you to see him once in a while okay so can you do that and also you look really nice" her mom said

"Thanks mom and i promise to see both you and dad also this looks like the necklace i lost a long time ago" Laugh a lot said as she looked at it

"it is the same one he gave it to me while you were talking to your friends and he said he found it at the old place you know where you guys found him and stuff" her mom said

"Thanks mom and well i better go before tenderheart calls again and asks if we left or not" Laugh a lot said

"you go do that honey" her mom said as they hugged one last time and laugh a lot turned around and went outside to the other two girls

"Well lets go and i think in a couple weeks ill go and see her again i need to check up on them once in a while even though they are living in diffrent areas and it will be hard" Laugh a lot said

"yeah and once we get back we are gonna tell cheer and them we made it back safely" Love a lot said

with that they drove off back to the gate that led them back to care a lot and back to the caring tower

"I guess it took longer then you though it would Best friend" Tenderheart asks

"Well Laugh a lot wanted to say bye to her mom one more time before we left" Best friend said and she turns around and saw that they werent behind her

"Where did they go" Tenderheart asks

"I'm not sure" Best friend said

"Sorry it took alot to try and convince Laugh a lot to come in with the dress she kept saying she wanted to go to our room and take it off and change into something else" Love a lot said

" i dont feel comterable with others seeing me like this can i please take it off" Laugh a lot said

" oh okay but you can't avoid it forever" Love a lot said as she lets her in their room

"I was not expecting to see her in a dress walking in how did that happen" Tenderheart asks

"Well she used to wear them when she was little and well you know that she used to be a princess and such" Love a lot said

"true but i'm guessing your gonna make sure she wears a dress to special occasions" Tenderheart said

"Well not all of them but ill try some of them" Love a lot said and she looked for best friend and saw that she was gone

"I'll be right back" Love a lot said as she leaves tenderheart by himself and goes to her room and found best friend bear in there along with Laugh a lot

" I figured you two needed space so thats why I left" Best friend said snickering

"I told her that she should of told you that she was gonna go" Laugh a lot

" I know what you two are up to and I'll decide when I'm ready" Love a lot said

" We know" they said

"Beside this shouldnt even be about me anyway i'm ready to hear who you girls like anyway

i know this is short but i'm leaving it like this and youll find out in the next story of their crushes


End file.
